Ad Eternam
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Un nouveau personnage mystérieux fait son entrée à Mystic Falls. Il semble détenir des informations sur les évènements à venir, mais sa natur et ses intentions restent vagues. La petite bande peut-elle lui faire confiance alors qu'il connait tout d'eux et des Originels ? Damon ne le pense pas. L'arrivée de cet étranger impliquera malgré eux de nouveaux personnages. Débute S2 ep6
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

_Voici une petite fiction sur Vampire Diarie la série nommée Ad Eternam._

_J'avais commencé l'édition de cette histoire, puis retirée pour retravaillé un scénario un peu trop bancal, ceci est donc la version 2.0_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira,_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série "The Vampire Diaries", les personnage et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas à des fins lucratives.

* * *

**Ad Eternam**

**Prologue :**

L'homme avançait d'un pas calme, nonchalant même. Il savait exactement où il allait. Il se rendait au seul endroit vraiment intéressant de la ville à cette heure-ci. Tout en avançant dans les rues calmes de la petite bourgade de Virginie, il constatait les changements impressionnants qui s'étaient effectués depuis son dernier passage dans la région.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, le _Mystic Grill_ fut en vu, de l'autre côté de la route. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et contempla les lettres inscrites sur la façade. A sa dernière visite, le lieu n'existait même pas encore.

Combien de temps déjà ? Presque nonante ans, si sa mémoire était bonne. Enfin, sans doute pas plus d'une heure s'il se fiait à ce qu'il lui restait de ses plus anciens souvenirs. Et s'il se souvenait bien, ce qui allait suivre l'amuserait grandement, et le terrifierait tout à la fois. Savourant d'avance cet instant, il sourit sous la lumière des réverbères.

Il tourna la tête vers le ciel nocturne. Il était dégagé et la lune déclinante brillait de mille feux sur un fond d'étoiles. L'hiver approchait, mais pourtant il faisant encore trop froid. Malgré la bise, il se promenait avec une simple chemise. De toute manière, le froid n'avait pas le moindre impacte sur lui, et une veste, _sa_ veste l'attendait dans le bar.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il traversa la chaussée. L'heure était venue, la boucle était bouclée et ce cycle de son existence s'achevait.

Maintenant, tout allait recommencer.


	2. Chapter 1 : Un nouveau joueur part I

_Voici déjà le premier chapitre_

_Pour ceux qui connaissaient la première version, les premiers chapitre ont très peu changé._

_La plus grosse partie de la réécriture apparaitra plus loin au allentour des chapitres 5-6_

_Je pense mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (ce n'est pas une promesse)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ad Eternam**

**Chapitre I : Un nouveau joueur - Partie I**

Marcus Ferguson avait franchement mal dormi la nuit passée. Il n'avait pas cessé de faire des cauchemars au sujet de monstres sanguinaires et de se réveiller. Malgré cela, il avait quant même dû se rendre au lycée. Il avait manqué de s'assoupir sur son livre d'histoire. Heureusement que le professeur Saltzman était un prof compréhensif et n'avait pas râlé. En même temps, il n'avait aucune raison de râler contre son meilleur élève, la branche de prédilection de Marcus étant l'histoire avec une moyenne de 18,5/20. Il se sentait vraiment crevé, mais ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'il serait couché. Natalia et Erick, ses deux meilleurs amis, avaient décidés - pour le requinqué - de l'emmener au seul endroit logique de toute la ville : le Mystic Grill...

Malgré la fatigue, il devait reconnaître qu'il passait une excellente soirée. Le groupe qui se produisait ce soir était plutôt bon et il ne se sentait pas si mal. Le serveur leur avait servi de la vodka sans discuter, il fallait dire que Natalia avait une forte force de persuasion. Une qualité, trop facilement oubliée à cause de son caractère. Tout ce qu'elle pensait, elle le disait. C'était la raison du nombre infime de personne qui étaient ses amis... Trois sur tout le lycée pour être précis. Erick et Marcus, s'était tout.

L'ambiance était plutôt joviale ce soir-là, et la bonne humeur étant au rendez-vous.

- Marcus, tu viens danser ?! demanda Natalia, surexcitée comme à son habitude.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça...

- Et voilà, il recommence ! s'exclama Erick en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu avais fait des progrès au niveau social. Et voilà que tu rétrograde ! s'énerva quelque peu la jeune femme.

- Mais j'aime pas danser, se renfrogna le concerné.

- On ne va pas de nouveau avoir cette conversation, tu viens ! ordonna l'autre garçon en le tirant par le col de sa chemise, le forçant à se lever de table.

Décidément, ils étaient insupportables, mais en même temps, Marcus leur étaient reconnaissant d'être comme ça. Avant de les rencontrer, en entrant au lycée l'année précédente, il était un garçon franchement coincé. Il passait ses journées plongé dans des livres, ne sortait jamais en dehors des cours et des cours, se fringuait comme un sac à patate et ne prenait jamais le temps de rire. Sa vie se résumait à se lever pour aller en cour, à passer au supermarché faire ses emplettes, à rentrer, à faire ses devoirs, et à lire jusqu'à l'heure de ses coucher... quelle vie palpitante ! Et il était asocial à un haut degré, ne parlant pratiquement pas avec des personnes extérieures à son groupe privatif. Heureusement, il avait fait la connaissance de ses deux compagnons. Enfin... lui n'avait rien fait pour chercher particulièrement à se faire des amis, mais la jeune femme parlait tellement, dérangeant toute la classe par son manque de tact, qu'il s'était levé et lui avait poliment demandé de fermer sa grande gueule. Initialement choquée, elle l'avait insulté ouvertement, puis, elle était naturellement venue parler avec lui, se rapprochant un peu plus chaque jour, sans toutefois s'excuser de son comportement. Sans le vouloir, en lui disant de se taire, Marcus s'en était fait une amie car elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'écrase hypocritement devant elle. Elle appréciait la sincérité et l'appliquait au quotidien, disant les choses crument, mais en étant en parfait accord avec ses principes.

En ce qui concernait Erick, il était aussi d'un fort caractère et s'était également pris la tête avec la jeune femme, mais bien plus violement. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit la meneuse (où l'emmerdeuse) du lycée et était allé jusqu'à se battre avec elle. Natalia avait sans peine vaincu le jeune homme, écopant néanmoins de quelques bleus. Il avait finalement dû reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas juste une grande gueule, mais était absolument parfaite. Même si le jeune homme n'était pas dans la même classe que Marcus et la jeune femme, ils avaient pris l'habitude de sortir souvent tous les trois, formant un trio inséparable. Toutes les pauses, ils les passaient ensemble et faisaient les quatre-cent coups dans le lycée... ou plutôt, Natalia et Erick foutaient littéralement la merde et Marcus les accompagnait. Pourtant, les profs ne le réprimandaient jamais lui, au début. Jusqu'au jour où il en avait eu mare, avait pris la défense de ses deux camarades et avait essuyé seul la punition. Et depuis, il participait de plus en plus aux conneries de ses amis.

Et puis, ils l'avaient petit à petit forcé à sortir de ses livres, et l'aidaient à combattre sa peur des gens, le dévergondant au maximum. Exemple avec l'alcool, dont il refusait d'entendre parler avant de les connaitre. Ou encore les devoirs, qu'il boycottait désormais. Natalia s'était également acharnée à le relooké et, après plusieurs mois de lutte, avait fini par le convaincre de troquer ses vieux t-shirts de "geek" et ses pantalons mal-taillés contre des jeans et des chemises. Là où elle avait fait fort, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas forcé à quoi que ce soit, elle était entrée dans le magasin avec lui et l'avait simplement conseillé, le dirigeant vers une gamme de vêtements passe-partout mais jeunes. En procédant ainsi, elle l'avait laissé exprimé sa propre personnalité, cachée sous des années d'agoraphobie et de manque de contacte avec les autres. Ensuite, elle l'avait emmené chez le coiffeur, le laissant une fois de plus choisir sa coupe de cheveux, puis ils étaient allez acheter des lentilles de contacte et des lunettes qui ne cacheraient plus son visage. _Tu as un beau visage, cesse de le dissimuler ! _Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et cela l'avait touché. Natalia était une grande gueule, mais elle savait voir le bien dans les gens et était toujours présente pour ceux qu'elle estimait vraiment. Une vraie amie, sans aucun artifice ou fausseté !

oOoOoOo

La soirée était avancée, Marcus s'était finalement laissé emporter par le rythme de la musique, dansant au milieu de la foule. Il se sentait bien, pourtant un sentiment étrange le poursuivait depuis le matin. Quelque chose allait se passer ce soir, il en avait l'intime conviction. Mais il appliquait l'un des principes d'Erick : si quelque chose te tracasse en soirée, laisse-ça et éclate-toi !

Et boit... mais ça, il ne faisait que le sous-entendre à chaque fois.

- Tiens, salut Marco !

Il se retourna vers la voix qui l'interpelait pour se retrouver face à une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Chemise, petite veste et jeans stretch.

- Caroline ! salua Marcus, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ? On te voit de plus en plus souvent ici.

- Ouais, les deux autres fous me forcent un peu la main, mais dans le fond, je finis par apprécier ses sorties.

- Je suis contente. C'est mieux pour toi, par rapport à avant...

Caroline Forbes était également une amie du jeune homme. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années et elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Quand il avait emménagé à Mystic Falls, cinq ans plus tôt, c'était la première à être venu vers lui. Caroline était la gentillesse incarnée, bien qu'elle soit du genre à mettre facilement les pieds dans le plat, mais elle s'inquiétait sincèrement des autres, amis ou non. Bien sûr, elle était du genre "reine du lycée", celle après qui tous les mecs courraient, juste pour pouvoir être avec la fille la plus populaire. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait subit tant de déceptions amoureuses et s'était peu à peu refermée sur elle même, pour ne plus être que le reflet du désir des gens. Pourtant, depuis la fête des fondateurs, après son accident de voiture avec Tyler Lockwood et Matthew Donovan, la jeune femme semblait enfin être en phase avec elle même et n'avait plus peur d'être naturelle. Ce qui réconfortait le jeune homme.

- Peu être bien que oui, répondit Marcus, détournant le regard vers ses deux compagnons se déhanchant en rythme.

Il remarqua soudain le regard fuyant de Caroline, il tourna légèrement la tête dans la même direction et vit Matt, le serveur, prenant des commandes à une table de l'autre côté de la salle. La jeune femme se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure et son regard reflétait une grande tristesse.

- Toujours en froid ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec compassion.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, l'air contrariée. Marcus ignorait pourquoi ces deux là - alors qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille - se faisaient la gueule depuis quelque temps. En plus, la jeune femme semblait se reprocher quelque chose dans cette affaire, mais il ne demandait pas d'explication. Elle les lui donnerait si l'envie lui prenait, il n'avait pas à la forcer à parler de ça. Mais de ce qu'il savait, Matt lui reprochait d'être trop jalouse et impulsive.

- Tu es venue avec Elena ? demanda Marcus pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, elle aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées, maintenant qu'elle a rompue avec Stefen...

- Ho... elle aussi ?

- Oui, il y a eu un certain nombre de problèmes entre eux ces derniers temps, et elle a officiellement rompu avec lui après l'accident de sa tante.

- Ha bon... c'est comme ça. On n'y peut pas grand chose...

- Non, en effet, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il y eut un court silence, le jeune homme se sentant mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que Natalia t'appelle, je vais te laisser...

Marcus détourna la tête et vit qu'en effet, son amie lui faisait signe de les rejoindre à leur table, de l'autre côté de la piste. Une chope de bière pleine l'y attendait. Il sourit à Caroline lui souhaita une bonne soirée et retourna vers ses deux camarade. En s'asseyant, il eut droit à l'habituelle réprimande de Natalia.

- Alors, elle te voulait quoi cette pouf ?!

Le ton était clairement méprisant et Marcus soupira, tout comme Erick. Le principal défaut de la jeune femme était justement de dire clairement tout ce qu'elle pensait sans retenue. Quand elle appréciait quelqu'un, elle le faisait savoir, et inversement... Elle était entière et assumait ses choix et ses sentiments, mais parfois c'était vraiment dur pour son entourage. Dans le cas de Caroline, elle la détestait ouvertement pour divers raisons. La blonde était la fille la plus populaire, donc une "pétasse de première ordre", "une imbécile profonde", "une chiennasse en chaleur", et elle faisait preuve d'une niaiserie sans borne. Selon l'avis de Natalia, bien sûr.

Cette façon détestable de juger les autres sans forcément les connaître déroutait quelque peut son ami, mais il avait appris à ne plus réagir à ses sautes d'humeur. De toute manière, s'il faisait la moindre remarques, il en avait pout des heures à entendre un long sermon comme quoi il était un traître, un vendu et autres inepties, pour finalement redevenir calme et rigoler à nouveau avec lui- Leur relation amicale à tout trois était profonde, et pourtant explosive.

- Elle me saluait simplement, répondit-il calmement.

- Et il lui faut trois plombes pour te saluer !?

- Elle a prit de mes nouvelles au passage, et des votre aussi.

- Tu lui diras que si elle veut de mes nouvelles, elle a qu'à venir me les demander en direct ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Dis le lui toi-même, répondit Erick sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête ce soir.

Il prit son verre, le leva au-dessus de la table et déclara :

- Santé.

Il fut rejoint par les deux autres qui trinquèrent avant de consommer leur vodka. Puis la soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Un peu plus tard, Marcus s'absenta pour se rendre aux toilettes, sans se douter de se qui allait suivre...

oOoOoOo

L'homme ouvrit la porte du Mystic Grill et fut accueilli pat la chaleureuse ambiance festive du lieu. Que de souvenirs il avait de cet endroit. Il referma la porte et s'avança dans le bar. Il savait que celui qu'il cherchait se trouvait aux WC sans même l'avoir vu y entrer. Il l'attendait de pied ferme, mais avant, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

Il se faufila au travers des petits groupes de gens. Il savait qui chercher et où les trouver. Il atteignit sans peine la table. Les deux personnes qui s'y trouvait étaient jeunes, dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Une jeune femme au visage émacié, une chevelure couleur corbeau, lisses, lui arrivant au niveau des omoplates. Elle avait une poitrine assez maigre, mais qui correspondait à sa taille de perche, grande et svelte. Elle portait un chemisier noir et un jeans et une petite veste de la même matière. Quasiment pas de maquillage, elle avait naturellement un beau visage. L'autre était un jeune homme, cheveux bruns et courts, taille moyenne, épaules relativement musclées se devinant sous un t-shirt "hard rock coffee", un jeans noir pour compléter l'ensemble.

Les deux le regardèrent arrivé sans sembler se méfier de lui. En même temps, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier. Sans aucun préavis, il tira la chaise en face du troisième verre et s'assis, sans que cela surprenne les autres. Avec un sourire, il déclara :

- Me revoilà !

- T'as fait vite...


	3. Chapter 2 : Un nouveau joueur - part II

_Bonsoir (ou bonjour selon l'heure que vous vivez) !_

_Comme prédit, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (je sais, ça fait un peu plus, mais bon, on a tous une vie à côté ^_^ )_

_Voici donc la suite. Pour ceux qui connaissait déjà la première version, ce chapitre et identique à 99%. Les vraies modifications commenceront à survenir à partir du prochain chapitre._

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des review (et ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de message aussi) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ad Eternam**

**Chapitre II : Un nouveau joueur - Partie II**

Natalia fut perturbée un instant par l'arrivée de l'homme. C'était un adolescent du même âge qu'elle avec de courts cheveux noirs un peu ébouriffés par du gel, des yeux d'un vert profond. Il portait un jeans et une chemise noire, ouverte sur un t-shirt "hard-rock coffee", le même que celui d'Erick. C'était elle qui les leur avaient acheté pour rigoler, faire croire qu'ils étaient "en couple". Elle aimait semer la zizanie ! Pas de doute, c'était bien Marcus qui venait de s'assoir à leur table. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude générale de son ami la perturbait. Il avait un sourire en coin inhabituel, et ses yeux brillaient d'une assurance qu'elle ne lui connaissait que rarement. Et sa façon de se tenir, beaucoup trop détendue ! En temps normal, le jeune homme se tenait très droit, presque trop, si bien qu'elle aimait l'embêter en lui disant qu'il avait un balais dans le... enfin, qu'il semblait crispé. Et là, il se tenait penché en avant dans une pose détendue, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, les coudes reposants sur la table.

Il la regardait fixement avec ce sourire taquin, et cela l'énervait quelque peu. Il sembla remarquer son air perplexe, car il demanda calmement, mais avec une pointe d'ironie :

- Tout va bien Natalia, tu as l'air tendue ce soir ?

- Comment ça tendue ! s'exclama-t-elle, je suis juste en train de m'endormir ! C'est à force de rester le cul posé sur ces chaises aussi !

- C'est vrai qu'on sèche un peu sur place, approuva Erick en reposant son verre vide sur la table.

- Et bien, on pourrait se lever, partir sans payer et aller dans un endroit qui bouge plus, proposa l'autre avec son sourire narquois.

Les deux autres le fixèrent avec des yeux énormes. Avait-il bel et bien parlé de partir sans payer ?! Pourtant, jamais il ne se serait permis de faire une telle chose normalement. Quand ses deux amis proposaient la même chose, il était le premier à s'énerver comme quoi ça ne se faisait pas.

- Tu déraille complet ce soir ! s'exclama la jeune femme, presque choquée.

- T'es déjà rond, renchérit Erick avec un grand sourire, c'est génial !

- Génial ?! s'étrangla Natalia en tournant la tête vers le brun.

- Bein oui, depuis le temps qu'on essaie de lui faire faire des vraies conneries, on ne va pas le stopper en si bonne voie ! rétorqua l'autre.

La noiraude prit sa vodka et la finit cul-sec, la reposant vivement sur la table, les yeux fermé. Elle semblait furieuse et en pleine réflexion, puis son visage se radoucit et elle sourit franchement.

- Soit ! Allons-y, répondit-elle en se levant.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, l'usurpateur se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la foule. Il aperçut Caroline, qui le vit à son tour, lui sourit en faisant un salut de la main et rejoignit les deux autres à l'extérieur.

La première phase de son planning fonctionnait à merveille et il espérait que cela dure. Même s'il connaissait d'avance le dénouement.

oOoOoOo

Marcus sortit une minute plus tard des toilettes, les yeux rouges, ses lunettes sur le nez. Des lunettes carrées avec une fine monture en métal noir qui allaient parfaitement avec son visage. La soirée étant bien avancée, la fatigue bien présente et l'alcool en plein traitement, ses yeux ne supportaient plus bien le contact des lentilles et il venait de s'énerver pour les retirer, n'y parvenant pas correctement. Il fallait dire qu'après trois vodkas pommes, il commençait déjà à avoir la tournique.

Il sortit des WC, regagnant la salle, et constata avec stupeur que ses deux camarades n'étaient plus à table. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la piste de danse, et ne les trouva pas non plus. Etrange, jamais Natalia ne se serait permis de partir comme une voleuse sans dire au revoir. Et Erick n'aurait pas osé essayer en présence de la jeune femme qui défendait cette valeur.

Dérouté, il déambula un instant dans la foule, et rejoignit le bar où il trouva Caroline seule. Caroline lui sourit, puis remarqua l'air hébété de son ami.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

- Oublié ? Non, plutôt perdu... tu n'aurais pas vu Natalia et Erick ? Ils devaient m'attendre à la table.

La blonde eut un large sourire en lui répondant :

- Et bien, je crois que tu as trop bu mon petit Marc. Tu viens de sortir avec eux. Je pense que tu as oublié ta veste, non ?

Marcus la regarda avec des yeux ronds. De quoi parlait-elle.

- Non, je suis pas encore rond, Caroline. J'étais en train de retirer mes lentilles à l'instant. Je ne peux pas être sorti avec les autres.

- Mais si, tu m'a même fait signe.

Un court silence suivit, puis le jeune homme répondit en s'énervant quelque peu :

- Non, Caro, je ne suis pas sorti d'ici et je ne t'ai pas fait signe... c'est toi qui a trop bu !

- Mais si tu...

Soudain, le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit. Elle venait de penser à une chose. Celui qui lui avait fait signe ne portait pas de lunettes. Marcus n'était pas capable d'avoir retiré ses lentilles en étant dehors, surtout sans miroir. Et elle ne l'avait pas vu rerentrer... Mais alors, qui était celui qui lui avait fait signe.

- Non, pas ça... murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

- Caroline, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? questionna le jeune homme en voyant l'air soudainement effrayer de son amie.

Elle sursauta en se retournant vers lui. Elle tenta de dissimuler son trouble avec un sourire, mais sans succès.

- Ce n'est rien... j'ai sans doute trop bu, en effet.

Elle saisit sa veste sur le comptoir et déclara en se préparant à partir :

- Tu m'attends ici, s'il te plait. Je sors juste faire un appel à ma mère, qu'elle vienne me chercher.

Marcus la regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Elle n'était pas soule et ça se voyait clairement. Quelque chose venait de la troubler au plus au point et elle tentait de le cacher... très mal d'ailleurs.

- Ok, je t'attends là, répondit-il en se tournant vers le bar.

- Merci, à tout de suite...

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et sortit devant le Mystic Grill. Le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

oOoOoOo

Caroline débarqua dans la rue, regarda de tous les côtés, terrifiée par la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et s'il y avait un double de Marcus ? Après tout, il y avait bien Katherine qui se baladait en ville, alors pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas d'autre double ?

Tâchant de se calmer elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter les voix familières. Après quelques secondes elle identifia le timbre cinglent de Natalia. Sans plus d'attente, elle jeta un coup d'œil alentours pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait et partit en utilisant son déplacement rapide. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Marcus, dissimulé dans l'entrée du bar, l'avait observée et vu avec surprise partir à une vitesse folle. Des tas de questions venaient d'être soulevées dans son esprit. Il poussa la porte et partit à son tour en courant, tâchant de suivre la direction qu'avait empruntée son amie.

oOoOoOo

A quelques rues d'ici, Erick, Natalia et le faux Marcus marchaient à pas rapides.

- Ho, t'as le feu au cul ?! s'exclama la jeune femme à l'attention de ce dernier.

- Et d'abord où tu nous emmène ? demanda Erick, à la traine.

- C'est une surprise ! répondit simplement l'autre d'un ton calme, lançant un regard en arrière aux deux autres.

La jeune femme soupira longuement. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose clochait vraiment avec Marcus. Il était trop sûr de lui et ne paraissait pas tendu, comme s'était habituellement le cas. Et puis, un endroit qui bougeait plus ? Il n y avait guère que les fêtes privées qui correspondaient à cette description. Ou bien la petite boîte de nuit à la sortie de la ville, mais c'était un endroit bien trop mal famé; même elle n'aimait pas y aller, et pourtant il en fallait beaucoup pour la dissuader de quoi que ce soit. Mais elle doutait fort que ce soit dans ce lieu qu'il les emmène. Il avait bien trop de stress pour oser y aller.

C'est à ce moment que son portable sonna. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'en extirpa. Elle fut vraiment surprise lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Marcus, suivit de son numéro, s'afficher sur l'écran.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'essaie de m'appeler ?! s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention de son ami.

- Mais je n'essaie pas de t'appeler, répondit calmement celui-ci en tournant la tête avec un léger sourire.

En y regardant mieux, elle remarqua qu'en effet, le jeune homme ne touchait absolument pas à son cellulaire. Dans le doute, elle décrocha quand même et répondit.

- Allô ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Natalia, où vous êtes partis ?

- Marcus ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'autre s'arrêta et se retourna avec une lenteur calculée, les mains dans le dos.

- Oui ?

- Natalia, que ce passe-t-il, où êtes vous ? questionna la voix dans le téléphone.

La jeune femme le comprenait absolument plus rien. Si son ami l'appelait au téléphone, alors qui était celui qui se trouvait avec elle et Erick ?

- Marcus... où es-tu toi ? interrogea-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Je viens de quitter le Mystic Grill. Et vous ?

- Un problème Nat ? s'enquit Erick en voyant l'air déconcerté de sa camarade.

- Je... commença la lycéenne.

A cet instant, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait posé les yeux sur le Marcus qui se tenait un peu plus loin, et la seconde d'après, il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, lui prenant son cellulaire de force. Il le porta à sa bouche et parla calmement.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas, tes amis vont très bien, pour le moment...

Natalia, revenant de sa surprise, essayait de lui reprendre son portable, mais il l'attrapa par la main et la força à tomber à genoux en lui appliquant une légère mais douloureuse rotation du poignet.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes plans de les blesser...

Il esquiva un coup de poing que lui lançait Erick et lui donna un petit coup de pied aux fesses qui le fit glisser à terre avec un air abruti.

- Qui êtes vous, que leur voulez-vous ! s'exclama le vrai Marcus à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- A tes amis, je ne leur veux strictement rien, c'est toi qui m'intéresse... Quant à qui je suis, tu le sauras très bientôt.

- Moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

- Trois fois rien, une broutille, vraiment je t'assure.

Erick se remettait debout et la jeune femme se débattait pour se libérer de l'emprise de son assaillant. Avec un sourire, il conclut la discussion :

- Bon, ils commencent à s'agiter, je te laisse... A bientôt, Marcus Ferguson.

Il raccrocha, lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol dans un faut mouvement, lui jeta son portable sur le ventre, esquiva un nouveau coup de la part de son ami et fit un déplacement rapide à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils eurent l'air tous deux ébahi de se prodige.

- Te voilà enfin, tu en as mis du temps, lâcha-t-il à l'attention de la personne qui venait de lui arriver dans le dos.

Avec lenteur, il se retourna et fit face à une belle grande blonde.

- Carolin Forbes, ravit de te revoir très chère.

- On se connait ?! Lâcha la jeune femme en faisant un pas en avant.

- Mieux que tu ne le croies, répondit l'autre avec un sourire arrogant.

- Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'exclama Natalia en se remettant debout dans le dos du faux Marcus, soutenue par son ami.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la nouvelle venue.

Son vis-à-vis soupira avant de déclarer d'un air mécontent :

- Bon sang, c'est une manie de vouloir à tout prit connaitre l'identité des gens, chez vous ? Deux fois en trois minutes qu'on me le demande.

Caroline se précipita sur lui en usant de sa vitesse vampirique. Il s'y était préparé mais encaissa néanmoins le choc, se retrouvant projeté en arrière. Il se reçut violemment sur le bitume, mais se redressa dans la seconde, arrêtant une seconde attaque par le côté. Il usa également d'une grande vitesse pour la plaquer contre le sol, la maintenant fermement par les épaules, un genou sur son estomac.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux spectateurs.

Avec un sourire moqueur, le sosie de Marcus fit se relever Caroline et la poussa sous la lumière d'un réverbère.

- Allez, montre leur ton joli visage.

Avec une plainte de désapprobation et de terreur mêlée, la jeune femme se retrouva sous le flue de lumière, révélant ainsi son visage monstrueux aux deux autres. Ceux-ci semblèrent pétrifiés sur place en voyant les grandes canines saillantes et les yeux striés de veines noires.

- Putain de merde c'est quoi ça ! s'égosilla Erick en faisant deux pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ton visage la pouf ?! s'étrangla son amie en l'imitant.

- Mes jeunes amis, je vous présente un vrai vampire, parla calmement l'autre.

- Non ! s'exclama Caroline en se débattant pour tenter de se libérer de l'étreinte de son assaillant, mais il possédait une force monstrueuse.

- Merde ! s'écria le lycéen en prenant la fuite. Tirons-nous de là Nat !

Son amie resta quelques instants clouée sur place, l'air mal à l'aise, compatissante même, étrangement. Puis elle se détourna et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Le faux Marcus attendit qu'ils aient pris un peu de distance, puis se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de sa prisonnière :

- Bien, ils ne sont pas sous Veine de Venus, il ne te reste plus qu'à leur effacer la mémoire et l'affaire sera close.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? demanda d'un air effrayé la jeune femme qui reprenait un visage humain.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu le sauras prochainement. En attendant, fait comme si je n'existais pas. De toute manière, je n'ai aucune intention de nuire à qui que ce soit, vos petits problème avec Katherine ne m'intéressent pas, j'ai mes propres problèmes à régler...

- Vous connaissez Katherine ?! s'exclama la blonde en se débattant.

- Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, vous avez mon aval pour la tuer si ça vous chante. Bien, je vais te relâcher maintenant, alors pas de bêtises et dépêche-toi de falsifier leur souvenirs.

Il la relâcha d'un coup. Elle se retourna pour le voir de face. C'était en effet le sosie parfait de son ami. Avec un sourire, il déclara avant de partir à toute vitesse.

- Bonne soirée, et à bientôt !

Trois seconde plus tard, il avait disparut à l'angle de la rue. Avec un mauvais feeling, elle prit la direction opposée et rattrapa rapidement les deux autres, les plaquant contre un mur tour à tour pour les convaincre de rentrer chez eux et d'oublier les derniers évènements.

- Demain matin, vous aurez mal à la tête et vous vous souviendrez juste avoir trop bu, conclut-elle avant de les laisser en paix.

Rapidement, elle prit le chemin du manoir Salvatore, elle devait absolument prévenir ses amis des derniers évènements. Il y avait un nouveau joueur en ville, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Elle se saisit de son cellulaire et sélectionna le numéro de son camarade resté au bar. Elle devait savoir s'il allait bien et le pousser à se rendre chez lui, derrière la protection du sort de droit de passage qui empêchait les vampires d'entrer sans permission. En portant le portable à son oreille, elle ragea intérieurement d'avoir pris la décision deux semaines plus tôt de donner secrètement de la verveine à Marcus.

oOoOoOo

Marcus avait fait le tour du quartier, vérifiant chaque rue, chaque venelle pour retrouver ses amis, sans résultat. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir au téléphone l'avait terrifié. Ses camarades se trouvaient dieu sait où avec un inconnu visiblement dangereux. Et Caroline ne répondait pas non plus à son portable. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna, il décrocha rapidement et répondit.

- Allô ?

- Marcus, c'est Caroline.

- Caro, tu vas bien ?! s'enquit le jeune homme soulagé d'entendre la voix de son amie.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas... J'ai retrouvé tes amis, ils étaient ivres morts dans le parc. J'ai appelé un taxi pour les ramener chez eux.

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux ?! s'exclama l'autre malgré lui.

- Non, ils étaient seuls à rigoler sans plus rien reconnaitre...

- Caroline, tu mens, je l'entends à ta voix !

- Non, je te jure que c'est la vérité. Bon, rentre chez toi sans crainte, je vais en faire autant. On se voit demain, bonne soirée.

- Attends Caro...

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Avec un long soupir, le jeune homme glissa son portable dans la poche de son jeans et siffla un taxi pour le ramener à son studio. En effet, il vivait seul depuis quelques années déjà.

Rapidement, il se retrouva devant la résidence où se trouvait son petit appartement, ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui, alluma et se rendit dans sa petite salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Quand il ressortit, une serviette attachée autours des hanches, il s'immobilisa net. Sa fenêtre à guillotine était grande ouverte, et sur son lit était assis un jeune homme, vêtu exactement comme lui dans la soirée. Mais la ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là, il lui était identique en tout point, on aurait juré un clone. Marcus voulut crier, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, l'autre le regardait d'un air amusé. Enfin, après l'avoir observé un instant, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et salua.

- Bonsoir Marcus.

* * *

_Voilà ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?_

_On se retrouve dans deux semaine pour la suite._

_MErci d'avoir lu !_


	4. Chapter 3 : Un nouveau joueur - part III

**Ad Eternam**

**Chapitre III : Un nouveau joueur - Partie III**

Caroline traversa le jardin et atteignit la porte du somptueux manoir Salvatore. Sans même toqué à la porte, elle entra et se dirigea vers le grand salon. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, interrompant visiblement une importante discutions sur comment tuer Katherine lors du bal masqué du lendemain, attirant les regards intrigué des frères Salvatore et d'Alaric Saltzman.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frappé, demanda froidement Damon en la fixant.

- Damon ! s'exclama son frère en guise de protestation à cette remarque.

Il se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et constata son air affolé. Il s'enquit rapidement de savoir se qui ce passait.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème, déclara la jeune femme d'un air éthéré.

Elle croisa les regards intrigués de l'assemblée et raconta donc les derniers évènements de la soirée

oOoOoOo

Marcus faillit tomber à la renverse face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un véritable clone de lui-même était assis sur son lit et le regardait avec un air amusé. La seule différence notable était peut être les muscles un poil mieux développés du sosie, mais il fallait vraiment y regarder à deux fois pour le voir.

L'autre continuait de le fixer, à la limite d'éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite de son vis-à-vis. Il faisait exactement la tête qu'il avait attendue toute la soirée. La dernière fois pourtant, c'était lui qui avait eut l'air ahurie. Prenant une grande respiration, il se releva, sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait faire l'autre. A peine fut-il debout qu'il le vit plongé vers le téléphone, sans doute pour appeler des secours.

- C'est inutile, je l'ai débranché, le prévint l'autre.

Marcus porta néanmoins l'appareil à son oreille et constata qu'effectivement il n'y avait pas de tonalité. Il le jeta et se retourna vers la porte pour fuir. Hélas, dans un mouvement rapide, qui parut ne durer qu'une fraction de seconde, le double s'interposa entre lui et la sortie. Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière.

- Je te déconseille de sortir dans cette tenue, dit-il en désignant le linge noué autour de sa taille, il fait encore un peu frais pur ça... Assied-toi s'il te plait.

Le lycéen recula jusqu'à rencontrer le lit et s'assis sans un mot, ne quittant pas l'autre des yeux. L'autre, avec un soupir, ramassa le téléphone et le replaça sur son support. Puis il tira une chaise - posée dans un coin - à lui et s'assis à l'envers, faisant face au jeune homme inquiet. Celui-ci demanda d'une voix qui se voulait le plus calme possible mais ou perçait la terreur :

- C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure... qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Avec un sourire insolent, son vis-à-vis lui répondit :

- En effet, c'était bien moi. Pour ce qui est de savoir qui je suis, je suppose que tu as une petite idée, non ?

L'expression qui passa sur le visage de Marcus était un pur régal pour son "hôte". C'était un doux mélange de crainte, de doute et d'interrogation. Le jeune homme se creusait la tête, mais il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Etait-il vraiment censé savoir qui se trouvait en face de lui ? Si oui, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse. Son vis-à-vis le fixait d'un air amusé, le regardant se torturer l'esprit. Après un moment de silence, celui-ci décida de lui donner un indice.

- Réfléchis bien Marcus, n'y a-t-il pas une chose que tu souhaitais intensément avant de rencontrer Natalia et Erick, et qui continue de te hanter parfois la nuit au point que tu en perdes le sommeil ?

Le lycéen eut l'air surpris de cette réplique et fronça quelque peu les sourcils pour se concentré. Il ressassa tous ses souvenirs, puis se rappela soudain. La chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde du temps où il n'avait pas d'ami, et qu'il continuait de souhaiter malgré lui, intégrant ses deux camarades à son désir ! Mais... Cela ne pouvait être ! Il Avec un temps d'hésitation, il interrogea :

- Vous êtes... le moi renvoyé dans le passé et qui a observé l'évolution de l'humanité...

- BINGO, nous avons un gagnant ! s'exclama l'autre en se relevant.

En effet, Marcus, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans cette époque, dans cette vie, dans ces conditions, c'était souvent imaginé à quoi ressemblerait son existence si on lui donnait l'occasion de devenir immortel et invulnérable et qu'on le renvoyait dans le passé. Un désir amplifié par son gout avéré pour l'étude de l'histoire.

Comme c'aurait été bien de vivre en direct les grands évènements, les changements d'époque et de régimes, de suivre les intrigues politique de la Rome Antique, d'accompagner Alexandre le Grand dans ses campagnes, de se prélasser un temps à la cour de Louis XIV ou encore de côtoyer Léonardo da Vinci. C'aurait été un vrai rêve... Oui, un RÊVE. Là était le problème, jamais ce vœux n'aurait pu être exaucé en vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, la présence de ce double faisait office de preuve irréfutable, non ? A moins que ce ne soit un canular très bien monté ?

Le sosie ouvrit un placard de la mini-cuisine et se servit sans gêne d'une bouteille de limonade. Il continua son petit discourt :

- En effet, ton souhait finira par être exaucé et je me souviens avoir été à ta place à l'époque.

- Quelle période ?

- Pardon ?

- En quelle période as-tu été envoyé ? Et comment est-ce arrivé, d'abord ?! s'exclama le lycéen.

Avec une moue dédaigneuse, le "vieux" Marcus fit semblant de réfléchir en revenant s'assoir avec sa bouteille de _lemon_ pétillant. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, il eut un sourire moqueur et répondit :

- Tu verras par toi-même. Je te laisse la surprise.

- Quand est-ce que ça arrivera ?! s'énerva-t-il.

Quelqu'un cogna dans le mur de l'autre côté et tous deux jetèrent un regard de biais à la paroi. Le double déclara d'un air amusé :

- Tu as dérangé Mrs Doksley, c'est mal.

Mrs Doksley était la gérante du bâtiment. Elle veillait avec la vigilance d'une mère sur les huit pensionnaires qui possédaient chacun un "coquet studio", pour réutiliser ses propres termes. Elle logeait un appartement de trois pièce juste à côté de celui de Marcus, et visiblement, les exclamations répétées de celui-ci l'avait tirée de sa tranquillité nocturne.

- Et pour en revenir à ce que je te veux, et bien... rien de vraiment particulier.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Disons qu'il va arriver quelque petits évènements tragiques et pas mal de complications ces prochains temps en ville, et je suis donc là pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un ton tellement insolent que Marcus ne put s'empêcher de trouver son "futur lui" antipathique. Son sourire en coin l'énervait et attisait en lui la plus vive méfiance. Il demanda d'un ton froid :

- Complications ? Evènements tragiques ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Si je te le disais, tu foncerais tête baissée dans les ennuis.

- Je...

- Ne nie pas, s'il te plait. Je te rappelle que dans ma "jeunesse", j'étais à ta place et je sais donc exactement ce que tu penses. Je te parais peut être antipathique, mais tu verras que tu me remercieras un jour.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me protéger ?

- Ha... voyons, réfléchis un peu. S'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose avant le moment où ton souhait se verra exaucé, je disparaîtrai... Pouf... comme si jamais je n'avais existé. Et ce n'est pas comme pour dire que je tiens à continuer de vivre éternellement, mais c'est tout comme.

- Je vois...

- Bien !

Il se leva, remit la chaise en place et plaça la bouteille vide dans la poubelle. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- Maintenant que les choses sont dites... tu n'as plus qu'à continuer de vivre ta vie comme si de rien n'était et de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Je te surveillerai de loin et tu ne verras plus.

Il passa une jambe dans le vide, puis s'arrêta et ajouta :

- HA oui... dernière chose : ne vas pas au bal masqué demain. C'est mon seul "ordre". Bien, ravis de t'avoir rencontré... bonne soirée !

- Attendez, c'est le troisième !

Mais le "vieux" Marcus avait déjà sauté. Le temps que l'autre se précipite pour regarder s'il était blessé, il avait déjà disparu.

Le lycéen ferma sa fenêtre, tira ses rideaux et se laissa choir sur son lit. Fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce cirque ?! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était complètement délirant cette histoire ! Les gens ne voyageaient pas dans le temps et ne devenait pas immortels, ça ne se pouvait pas !

Soudain, il se sentit envahit par une profonde fatigue et sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Il eut cependant le temps de songer qu'il n'écouterait pas les recommandations de son double et irait quant même à la fête masquée, le lendemain...

oOoOoOo

- Sérieusement ! s'exclama Damon pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

- Malheureusement, tout ce que je viens de vous raconté et bel et bien arrivé... répondit Caroline sur un ton d'excuse, assise dans un fauteuil.

- Bon, on fait quoi du coup ? demanda Alaric en regardant tour à tour les trois autres.

- Ce qu'on fait... on le retrouve et on l'élimine, aussi simple que ça ! répondit l'ainé des Salvatore sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

- Non ! le stoppa Stephen.

- Comment ça non ?! s'énerva son frère en se tournant vers lui.

- Un problème après l'autre, reprit l'autre, d'abord on s'occupe de Katherine, c'est ça le plus important à mon avis.

- Ho, magnifique ! Et on fera quoi si ce nouveau joueur vient nous mettre des battons dans les roues en plein milieu du plan ?!

- Apparemment, coupa le professeur Saltzman, ce type ne la porte pas dans son cœur, d'après ce que Caroline viens de nous dire...

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Ca c'est ce qu'il dit ! persifla Damon.

- Je n'ai pas détecté spécialement de mensonge dans ses parles, précisa la blonde en posant un regard inquiet sur le noiraud.

- Tsss, souffla celui-ci, bon... on va suivre votre plan pour une fois ! Mais ne venez pas pleurer si ça part en vrille !

- C'est le mieux à faire Damon, lui précisa son frère.

- Ouais... on dit ça.

- Bon, alors reprenons, conclut le seul humain, donc...

Et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à peaufiné les détails de leur projet contre Katherine.


	5. Chapter 4 : Le bal - part I

**Ad Eternam**

**Chapitre 4 : Le bal - Partie I**

La journée avait été longue, très longue, trop longue au gout de Marcus. Il s'était levé tardivement, profitant de cette journée de congé pour rattraper les heures de sommeil en faisant la grâce matinée. Il se sentait en pleine forme, et pourtant, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il commença à paniquer. Un autre lui qui aurait été renvoyé dans le passé par le futur... et immortel en plus ! Il avait encore du mal à y croire, mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans la nuit. Ce deuxième Marcus s'était bien tenu devant lui, avait parlé, avait bu...

Boire... Ô mon dieu ! Il se rappela qu'à l'origine, il était sorti en compagnie de ses deux amis, puis ils étaient partis avec l'autre. Caroline lui avait dit les avoir retrouvé ivres-mort dans le parc, mais il s'inquiétait pour eux. Rapidement, il se saisit du téléphone, composa le numéro de Natalia et attendit que l'on réponde. Après un long moment, la jeune femme décrocha et accueillit l'appel avec une mauvaise humeur palpable. Elle avait effectivement la voix des lendemains de soirées trop arrosées et l'envoya rapidement braire.

Ensuite, il appela Erick, qui lui déclara avoir un sérieux mal de crâne. Marcus n'insista pas et le laissa pour qu'il se repose. Malgré leur état catastrophique et leur mauvaise humeur, il les savait à présent seins et saufs et en fut soulagé. Il savait que le soir même, tous deux seraient de nouveau en pleine forme -ou feraient semblant de l'être pour profité des festivités.

En raccrochant le téléphone, le jeune homme hésita à appeler Caroline pour la remercier, mais se ravisa. Il l'avait vu déguerpir à une vitesse anormale et se posait un certain nombre de question au sujet de son amie. Après tout, il avait vu son sosie partir à la même vitesse, alors peut être les deux étaient-ils de mèche... Que Caroline était aussi une folle venue du passé avec plein de super-force mystique ! Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais après la soirée d'hier, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

A présent, le soleil déclinait gentiment vers l'ouest et le lycéen se dirigeait à petits pas vers la résidence des Lockwood où se déroulerait comme chaque année le bal masqué. Il fut rejoint de ses deux camarades en chemin. Natalia portait une magnifique robe de cocktail noire, un peu sexy, tandis que les deux autres étaient vêtus de costards standards. Tous trois portait des loups sobres afin de faire honneur à la thématique de la soirée, bien qu'aucun ne comprennent pourquoi porter des masques alors que chacun connaissait tout le monde dans cette petite ville.

En arrivant à la demeure de feu le Maire, les trois amis se posèrent dans un coin du jardin, profitant du spectacle des bouffons et de la musique. Erick s'éloigna un peu pour essayer de dégoter des cocktails alcoolisés, laissant les deux autres seuls. Marcus fixait l'eau de la fontaine avec un air vide, attirant l'attention de la lycéenne.

- Ca va Marc ?! demanda Natalia à son ami.

Celui-ci sursauta un peu en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. Il lui répondit sur un ton qu'il espérait convaincant :

- Oui, oui... ça va.

- Marcus... tu ne sais pas mentir ! Accouche !

- Je te dis qu'il n'y rien ! Juste un coup de barre, ça ira mieux après avoir grignoter des canapés.

- Mmm... Bon, on va dire que c'est que ça.

Elle se plaça devant lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux, déclarant :

- C'est rare que tu réagisses comme ça, Marcus, et j'aime pas forcément ça, mis c'est ton choix... Je suis franche, je suis chiante et j'ai une grande gueule, mais tu peux me parler si tu as des soucis.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est vraiment juste un peu de fatigue, lui répondit-il avec un sourire amical.

Décidément, cette Natalia ne cessait de le surprendre. Elle était en effet parfois un peu lourde à être trop franche, mais c'était une personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter. A ce moment, Erick revint, les bras encombrés de trois grands verres de cocktails étranges de couleur exotique.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux autres, vous aviez l'air plongé dans une grande discussion.

- C'est tes oignons peut être ?! rétorqua la jeune femme sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Elle m'expliquait qu'elle fantasmait à font sur toi, renchérit Marcus en prenant d'avance un grand pas de distance de sécurité, sourire aux lèvres.

La réaction attendue ne tarda pas. La lycéenne se retourna vers lui l'air furieuse.

- De quoi ! Répète un peu misérable geek !

Avec un rire sincère, le jeune homme partit à toutes jambes, poursuivit par ses deux amis. En slalomant entre les gens, il se dit que peut être son mauvais feeling pour la soirée ne resterait qu'un mauvais sentiment sans devenir véritable. Pourtant, la mise en garde de son double résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer ce soir en ce lieu pour qu'il ait voulu l'en éloigner. Continuant de courir, il restait au aguets du moindre signe de problème.

oOoOoOo

En arrivant à la soirée, le "vieux" Marcus savait déjà que son autre lui serait là. Il se rappelait pertinemment avoir désobéit à sa propre mise en garde lorsqu'il se trouvait à sa place et ne doutait pas que les choses se répèteraient. Il portait un costard noir, comme tous les convives masculins, et un loup sombre, le thème de la soirée y obligeant. D'un certain point de vu, cela l'arrangeait. Moins de chance qu'on le reconnaisse si jamais il venait à croiser le jeunot. Et puis, ces masques lui rappelaient les douces nuits passées aux carnavals de Venise, du temps de la République Sérénissime, vers la fin du quinzième siècle. Il s'y était établit en temps que marchand, à une époque où la cité prospérait de son commerce avec le reste de l'Europe.

Tout en ressassant ses doux souvenirs, il se frayait un chemin au travers de l'immense demeure des Lockwood. Il prenait un canapé de-ci, une coupe de champagne de là et passait pour l'invité standard de ce genre de soirée, zonant entre les différents buffets et les serveurs qui se baladaient avec d'imposants plateaux d'argent.

Après avoir atteint le salon, il aperçu la douce Caroline, dans une magnifique robe rouge, et s'approcha d'elle, lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle eut un petit sursaut et se retourna. En voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son ami, elle eut un sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

- Salut Marcus, tu vas bien depuis hier ?

- A merveille ma chère Caroline, et toi ? Remise de tes émotions ? demanda-t-il sur un ton d'une désagréable ironie.

- Mes émotions ? interrogea la jeune femme, son sourire se décomposant soudainement.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à faire...

- Vous êtes... prononça la blonde en comprenant qui se tenait en face d'elle.

L'autre lui passa à côté en partant, se penchant vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Bonne chance avec Katherine.

Caroline se retourna pour le voir partir. Il leva la main pour lui dire au revoir et lui lança par dessus son épaule :

- Tâchez de ne pas la rater !

La jeune femme resta pétrifiée, sans savoir que faire. Marcus quitta la pièce, satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire chez son "amie".

oOoOoOo

Caroline trouva Stefan sur le parking, il claquait le coffre de sa voiture, l'air dégouté, effrayé et scandalisé. Elle s'approcha à pas rapide, le faisant sursauter.

- Stefan !

- Caroline, ne me fait pas des frayeurs pareilles ! Que ce passe-t-il, tu as l'air troublée ?

Elle lui raconta rapidement ce qui venait de ce passé et lui demanda quelle mesure devaient être prises. Le Salvatore la regarda avec de grands yeux, pesant chacun des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Encore des complications, songeait-il en faisant les cent pas devant la voiture. Après un instant de réflexion, il jeta un regard au coffre, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Apparemment, il souhaite aussi la mort de Katherine... il faut s'en tenir au plan d'origine.

- Oui mais...

- Ecoute Caroline, cette folle vient de tuer Sara !

- Pardon !? s'exclama la blonde en le fixant avec des yeux effarés.

- J'ai essayé de faire du bluff et elle s'est vengée en lui brisant les cervicales, au beau milieu de la foule.

- Et qu'en as-tu fait... de Sara ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton triste.

- Elle est là, répondit-il en posant une main sur le métal rouge de sa voiture, nous l'enterrerons dignement quand ce sera fini, je te le promets, mais pour le moment, il nous faut en finir avec elle !

- Très bien !

- Ha oui... pas un mot à Damon à propos du second Marcus, il risque de partir faire bande à part sinon.

- Entendu, alors allons-y et finissons-en, répondit Caroline sur un ton déterminé.

oOoOoOo

Katherine attendait le retour de Stefan avec, elle l'espérait, la Pierre de Lune. Elle s'était bien amusée en tuant la pauvre Sara pour la laisser entre les bras de son amant. Voir celui-ci obligé de valser avec le cadavre de la lycéenne jusqu'à une échappatoire pour ne pas attirer l'attention était franchement des plus jouissif. Elle dégustait une délicieuse boisson alcoolisée lorsqu'elle manqua s'étouffé en entendant des voix qui lui étaient bien trop familière. Elle se retourna et vit passer en toute hâte un jeune homme dont elle reconnu les formes.

_Marcus !_ songea-t-elle avec rage, _mais que fait-il là ?_

Une autre personne, une fille, couratait après le garçon en lui criant des injures fulminantes. Plissant les yeux, elle décida de le poursuivre et de l'isoler pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur emboiter le pas, marchant dans la direction où ils se dirigeaient, un homme l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina à lui sur les premières notes de _Viva el tango _d'Andersen Farah.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se laissa guider sans retenue pour les premiers pas. Son cavalier dominait parfaitement la danse, comme il était de coutume. Seigneur, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui savait si bien la mener dans un tango ! Se rendant compte de cela, elle leva la tête et fixa le visage de son vis-à-vis. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle n'eut plus de doute quant à l'identité de son partenaire.

- Bonsoir Katerina ! lui susurra son nouveau cavalier avec un sourire moqueur.

- Marcus...

- Surprise de me voir ?

Ce ton ironique l'agaçait au plus au point.

- En effet, répondit-elle tout en continuant de danser sur la musique en quatre temps, je viens de te voir disparaître à l'angle de la demeure poursuivi par une femme et me voila dans tes bras quelques secondes plus tard...

- Je pensais te faire la surprise, argumenta l'autre en continuant de sourire, continuant d'entrainer sa partenaire sous les yeux méduser des autres convives.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de tous côtés. "C'est pas la meuf à Stefan Salvatore", "qui c'est cette pute", "putain la classe", "ils assurent grave", "trop craquants ce mec" et autres.

Katherine était gênée de se faire ainsi remarquer à cause de Marcus, mais le tango dans lequel il venait de l'entrainer était vraiment agréable à danser. Une musique au rythme parfaitement calé sur les pas sur un arrangement moderne et entrainant. Et puis, s'il lui apparaissait aussi directement, ce n'était pas sans raison. Il devait sûrement avoir des choses à lui dire. En effet, la suite ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Fini les retrouvailles "chaleureuse", dit le jeune homme d'un ton dur en renversant sa partenaire dans un pas des plus sexy.

- Bien, lui souffla-t-elle au visage, que viens-tu faire dans ce trou paumé ?

- Je te cherchais, Katerina, répondit-il en la relevant d'un geste vif.

- Tu me cherchais, alors que c'est toi qui m'as abandonnée voilà presque vingt ans ?

- Tu m'en veux encore ? Je pensais pourtant que tu te fichais éperdument des relations fixes.

Le ton si sarcastique et moqueur qu'il utilisait la mettait hors d'elle, mais elle tâcha de garder son calme, se laissant guider par le cavalier. Ils y avaient beaucoup trop d'yeux braqués sur eux pour qu'elle tente quoi que ce soi. Elle devait à tout prit rester discrète... enfin, autant que possible avec se spectacle ridicule.

- Pas spécialement... mais revenons en à ce que tu veux. Tu ne me cherchais pas sans raison.

- En effet...

Il la plaqua d'avantage contre lui et lui sourit, poursuivant :

- Effectivement ! Je veux récupérer la bague que je t'avais donnée en 1850 !

Le ton indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas une demande mais une sommation. Avec mépris, elle lui répondit :

- Et pourquoi la veux-tu au juste ?

- Ca te regarde ? questionna-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Pas vraiment... mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je l'ai encore ?

- Tu aimes les bibelots, Katerina, et tu ne t'en serais pas débarrassée sachant ce qu'elle représente.

- Perspicace ! Effectivement, je ne l'ai pas jetée. Mais tu ne la reverras jamais !

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

- Je l'avais donnée à Emily, qui l'a refondue afin d'en créer deux autres, un peu moins puissantes certes, mais tout aussi efficaces !

- Pardon ? demanda calmement son partenaire avec un sourire qui trahissait sa frustration.

- Elle voulait à tout prit protéger son cher Jonathan Gilber... et elle lui a donc donné les deux bagues. Aujourd'hui, ce son Alaric Saltzman et le jeune Gilber qui les portent.

Le sourire mauvais qu'elle arborait énervait profondément le "vieux" Marcus, qui tiqua de la paupière. La musique s'arrêta enfin et ils s'immobilisèrent dans une dernière pose sexy sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

- Soit, je sais ce que je voulais. Bonne soirée Katerina, fais attention à toi.

Sans adresser un regard à l'assemblée qui les acclamait, Marcus redressa sa partenaire, lui fit un élégant baisemain, puis partit une main dans le dos.

La vampire resta un instant immobile. Lorsque Lucy, sa sorcière, arriva pour la sermonner sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenue de la présence d'une autre sorcière, elle ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, encore troublée par ce qui venait de se produire. Mais elle retrouva rapidement ses esprit quant Jeremy Gilber s'approcha, prétendant vouloir parler à sa sœur. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il connaissait sa vraie identité et ne fut pas surprise qu'une fois Lucy partie, il la provoque ouvertement. Apparemment, les frères Salvatore l'attendaient au lac avec la Pierre de Lune. Etrangement, elle n'en croyait pas un mot et rappela à l'adolescent la terrible mésaventure des "petits doigts de l'oncle Jon". Elle trouvait que cette histoire de lac sentait le piège à plein nez. En s'éloignant de lui, elle savait qui aller voir pour en avoir le cœur net : Caroline...

oOoOoOo

En traversant le jardin pour partir de la fête - de toute façon Katerina ne représenterait plus un problème dans peu de temps, enfermée dans la crypte - lorsqu'un homme masqué lui passa à côté. Il s'arrêta net. Le temps de se retourner, l'autre avait déjà disparu. Avec un très mauvais pressentiment, il repartit à travers la foule, il devait retrouver son double au plus vite, il en était intimement convaincu...


	6. Chapter 5 : Le Bal - partie II

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir suivant l'heure XD ) !_

_Voici donc la suite après une petite disparition de quelques semaines, dû à un problème de réseau. _

_Désolé de l'attente, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le bal - Partie II**

Marcus s'arrêta près du lac, à bout de souffle. Natalia le rattrapa rapidement et lui donna un petit coup de poing sur la tête.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir raconté des conneries !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, rapidement rejoint par Erick, également essoufflé. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe fraiche. La jeune femme retira ses chaussures à talons et se les frotta.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai mis ces merdes ?! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant les souliers en les jetant un peu plus loin.

- Parce que t'es conne, répondit simplement Erick qui esquiva la chaussure que la jeune femme lui envoyait à la tête.

Marcus eut de la peine à se retenir de rire, tournant son regard vers le ciel nocturne constellé d'étoiles. Le petit vents frais qui courrait au-dessus des eaux paisibles du petit lac de la propriété des Lockwood et la tiédeur de cette soirée de printemps étaient des plus agréables. En s'allongeant dans l'herbe, il souhaita que le costard ne se tâche pas, puis posa sa tête sur le sol, les mains en-dessous pour la soutenir. Il ferma les yeux quelque secondes, profitant de la sérénité de la nuit. Il avait redouté que quelque chose de grave ne se produise, à cause des mises en garde de son sosie, mais rien ne s'était finalement passé. Heureusement !

Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se tramait non loin de là.

oOoOoOo

Marcus traversait les différents groupes, regardant de tous côtés pour essayer de retrouver son double. Quelque chose clochait, clochait gravement même. Il avait eut une sensation de danger imminent en croisant le chemin de l'homme masqué. Bon sang, il lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas venir, alors pourquoi avait-il désobéit ? Certes, lui même dans son temps avait fait la même chose, mais quant même... Enfin, il ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé le chemin de l'homme masqué à l'époque, donc il allait sans doute réussir à régler le problème avant.

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant un instant. Il savait exactement où l'autre lui se trouvait en ce moment, près du lac. Il aurait pu le rejoindre, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécut ça, et s'il modifiait le cour des choses, dieu sait ce qui pouvait ce passer ensuite. En plus, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer au autre ce qui se passait. Evidemment, ses deux amis finiraient par savoir, mais ça ne devait pas arriver avant un petit moment. Et il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Caroline, elle aurait pourtant pu utiliser son ouïe fine pour localisé l'intrus, mais elle devait être occupée à empêcher Matt de se faire tuer par Tyler Lockwood. Et il se voyait encore moins demander de l'aide aux frères Salvatore. Caroline leur avait indiqué sa présence et il ne s'était pas encore présenté à eux. Damon lui sauterait dessus, inutilement, avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir le bouche. De plus, tous deux devaient encore se trouver dans la pièce en-dessus avec Katerina...

Ces yeux tombèrent alors sur l'horloge et il fut surpris. A cette heure-là, il aurait déjà du avoir quitter la fête depuis longtemps. Seigneur, les choses devenaient vraiment anormales. En principe, les éléments étaient sensés se répéter à l'identique, alors pourquoi l'heure ne concordait-elle pas ? Enfin. ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était de ne ressentir aucune stupeur, aucune angoisse, rien. Il supposait qu'avoir vécu aussi longtemps l'avait blasé de toute émotions ou tout effet de surprise. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil dubitatif et de repartir. Après tout, puisque les chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévue, autant improviser. Il se saisit de son téléphone cellulaire et sélectionna dans les numéro préenregistrés celui de Marcus.

oOoOoOo

Marcus fut fort surpris de voir s'afficher un numéro qui lui était inconnu sur son téléphone. Intrigué, il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Allô ? Marcus Ferguson...

- Marcus, fais comme si tu parlait à un ami pour donner le change. Tu es toujours au bal ?

Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta un instant en entendant sa propre voix à l0autre bout du fil. Il ne li fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de "l'autre". Prenant une profonde inspiration, il répondit :

- Bonsoir, je vais bien merci et vous ? Oui, je suis encore à la fête.

- Tu joue bien... Je croyais t'avoir demander de ne pas venir.

Le ton était tellement calme et stoïque qu'il troubla quelque peu le lycéen. On ne décelait presque pas d'émotion dans la voix. Celle-ci enchaina :

- Deux questions; tes amis sont-ils avec toi et où êtes vous ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis sont avec moi, on se surveille les uns les autres. On est tranquillement au bord du lac chez les Lockwood.

- Vous êtes seul tous les trois ?

- Oui, c'est promis Mrs Doksley.

- Bien, ne bougez pas de là, j'arrive...

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

- Attend !

Mais Marcus avait déjà raccroché. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Il se retourna lentement vers ses deux camarades et croisa leurs regards intrigués.

- C'était la gérante de mon dortoir, mentit-il en guise d'explication, elle me demandait si je comptais rentrer tard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peu lui faire ?! demanda Erick, surpris de l'attitude faussement dénoncée de la pauvre femme.

- Rien, elle voulait juste savoir si elle pouvait fermer la porte d'entrée.

Natalia leva les yeux au ciel dans une attitude faciale qui trahissait ses pensées les plus vulgaires, refoulées du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. En glissant le portable dans la poche de son pantalon de smoking, le jeune homme lui lança un regard quelque peu inquiêt. Le captant, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marc ?

- Il a pas assez bu, lança Erick en désignant les verres vides.

- Et si on bougeait, proposa l'autre jeune homme, on trouvera à boire à l'intérieur.

- Je vote pour, répondit son ami en débarrassant Natalia de son gobelet jetable vide.

Lentement, désobéissant ainsi pour la seconde fois à son alter-ego, Marcus et ses amis se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur.

oOoOoOo

Le double vit le shérif Forbes arriver, accueillie par Madame le Maire, visiblement affolée. Il en déduisit donc que Matt devait être dans les pommes, Tyler poignardé par la jeune femme, sa mutation en lycant commencée et la pauvre Sarah allongée dans le bureau de feu le Maire avec la nuque brisée. Bien sûr, la douce Caroline avait réglé le problème en indiquant un bête accident dû à l'alcool. Et en ce moment même, Damon devait être en train d'emmener Katerina dans le tombeau sous la vieille église pour l'y enfermer...

Lorsque les deux femmes passèrent à côtés de lui, il capta quelque mot de leur conversation.

- Caroline m'a expliqué qu'Amy avait trop bu, et elle s'est brisée la nuque en trébuchant.

- Mon Dieu, nous n'avions déjà pas assez à faire avec les vampires...

_ Amy ?!_ Le vieux Marcus s'étrangla en avalant de travers son verre de punch. Ce n'était pas normal ! Normalement c'aurait dû être Sara, alors pourquoi ? Deux fois ce soir que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Quelque chose clochait vraiment et il aurait besoin de tirer les choses au clair. Mais avant, il lui fallait rejoindre son double et ses amis au lac.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il aperçut Bonnie Benett, la sorcière des Salvatore et une autre femme, couleur café, de longs cheveux noirs, une puissante aura magique... Une autre sorcière. D'après la conversation qu'elles avaient toutes les deux, il en retint l'essentiel : une Benett aussi. Tant qu'à faire, puisque les choses semblaient vouées à ne pas suivre le scénario prédéfini, il allait tricher un peu et demander de l'aide à cette femme. Elle saurait sûrement éclairer sa lanterne par rapport à certain phénomène.

Il attendit que Bonnie ait été rejointe par Jeremy Gilber et montées dans sa voiture, caché derrière l'une des colonnades de la façade du bâtiment, pour bouger. Il vérifia que personne ne le voyait et fonça à vitesse accélérée jusqu'au bout du petit chemin qu'avait emprunté sa sorcière.

Elle s'appétait à ouvrir la porte d'une petite voiture noire lorsqu'il la rattrapa, plaquant son bras sur la portière pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Elle sursauta vivement en faisant un bond en arrière, dégainant un spray au poivre de son sac à main.

- On se calme ma jolie ! lui intima Marcus en fronçant un peu les sourcil.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ni un vampire, ni un loup-garou, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, votre bombe de verveine et d'aconit ne vous servirait à rien contre moi...

Elle se retourna pour partir en courant, mais il fit un glissement rapide et se retrouva à nouveau devant elle.

- Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal...

Soudain, il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, la douleur fulgurante qui lui vrilla le cerveau le fit tituber et tomber à genoux. Un sort de défense très basique que les sorcières utilisaient souvent pour se protéger des agresseurs. Le principe était de créer des ruptures d'anévrisme... un humain serait sans doute mort car elle semblait déterminée à y mettre la dose. Heureusement pour lui, Marcus n'était plus tout à fait humain depuis longtemps. Se relevant en accéléré, il la frappa à l'arrière du crane, la faisant vaciller dans l'inconscience. Il eut la galanterie de la rattraper pour qu'elle ne s'étale pas à terre, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et glissa la femme confortablement sur la banquette arrière. Après quoi, il verrouilla la porte et repartit vers la fête. Il lui fallait absolument vérifier que l'homme au masque n'allait pas s'en prendre à son sosie ou aux deux autres. Marchant d'un pas décidé vers la somptueuse demeure des Lockwood, il en atteignit rapidement le seuil. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Elena Gilber, le double Petrova humain, se faisait kidnappée par dieu sait qui... peu importait pour le moment, sa priorité était ailleurs. Et de toute manière, il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'en sortirait sans la moindre égratignure. En revanche, cet enlèvement allait faire venir une personne que le vieux Marcus redoutait particulièrement, mais il ferait avec, il n'aurait pas le choix...

Il contourna la demeure, vérifiant toutes les salles encore ouvertes au public, vit qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur et supposa qu'ils devaient être retourner vers le lac. Il sortit dans le jardin et se dirigea vers le lieu-dit.

oOoOoOo

Erick était déjà bien éméché, se jetant dans les eaux du petit lac, en caleçon, sous les acclamations de ses deux camarades. Une bouteille de vodka à la main, Marcus avait décidé de boire jusqu'à oublier toute cette histoire. Il voulait juste passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis, sans se prendre la tête, et si le seul moyen pour y arriver était de boire plus que de raison, c'est ce qu'il ferait... Pour l'instant, il se trouvait encore dans la phase ou un rien fait rire. Le moment ou l'on voit avec bien plus d'acuité et que les choses semblent aller plus vite, mais que le cerveau les analyse au ralenti. C'était son passage préféré avec l'alcool.

- Vous venez, elle est bonne pour la saison ! leur hurla le lycéen, faisant de la brasse pour revenir vers le ponton où les deux autres étaient assis, pieds dans l'eau.

- T'es vraiment ouf ! lui lança la jeune femme avec amusement en le regardant nager.

Erick fit la moue, passa la tête sous l'eau un instant, refit surface, attrapa l'échelle et remonta sur le pont, l'inondant sous son passage. Il s'installa à côté de son ami qui lui tendit la bouteille presque vide. Il s'en envoya une grande gorgée sans aucune grâce.

- File-m'en ! lui intima Natalia en tendant le bras.

Il s'exécuta et elle l'imita. Un court silence s'installa et il contemplèrent le bois qui s'étendait au-delà du lac. Le silence fut rompu par la voie de la jeune femme.

- Marc, saute à l'eau toi aussi !

Se n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre, cela s'entendait au ton employé. Avec un long soupire, Marcus tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il tenait sa parade.

- Je peux pas, j'ai les lentilles...

- M'en fout, saute !

A vrai dire, cette histoire qu'il ne fallait pas garder les lentilles de contacte dans l'eau faisait doucement rire le jeune homme, qui n'avait jamais eu de problème avec ça. Et puis, l'ambiance de la soirée se prêtait bien aux conneries. Il se releva, attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait son amie, s'envoya une grande rasade, jetant la tête en arrière, puis la passa à Erick qui la termina. Il retira sa chemise - qu'il avait déjà déboutonnée en arrivant sur le ponton - dévoilant un torse et des abdos plutôt bien dessinés et agréable au regard.

- En fait t'es bien gaulé ! lâcha son amie en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Tu vas le faire rougir, railla Erick dans son dos.

Il tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard de réprimande tout en défaisant la ceinture pour la lui lancer dessus. Natalia se leva à son tour pour le pousser à l'eau sans qu'il ait eut le temps d'enlever le pantalon. Il perdit l'équilibre, mais attrapa le bras de son amie au passage, l0entrainant dans sa chute. Elle émit un petit cri strident avant d'atteindre l'eau dans un "flop" sonore. Ressortant la tête, dégoulinante, elle lança un regard mauvais à l'autre lorsqu'il refit surface.

- Connard, je vais te tuer ! s'exclama-elle en se jetant sur lui.

- C'est toi qui l'as cherché, répondit Marcus en partant à la nage vers le milieu du lac.

Elle se mit à le poursuivre, le rattrapa et lui fit un bouchon mémorable, l'aidant cependant à reprendre son souffle lorsqu'elle le laissa remonter.

- Vous êtes cons, les gars ! leur lança Erick en ricanant depuis le ponton.

- Toi on t'a pas sonner, lui répondit Natalia en se tournant pour l'apercevoir.

Ce qu'elle et Marcus virent les pétrifia. Un homme arrivait dans le dos de leur camarade rester à terre. Ils le virent nettement brandir un poignard - qui brilla à la lueur de la lune - et l'attraper par derrière, posant la lame sur sa gorge.

- Putain, Erick ! hurla Natalia, terrifiée et énervée en même temps.

- Erick ! hrla également l'autre, sentant l'alcool disparaitre d'un coup de son organisme.

- Bordel, tu me veux quoi sale con ! se débattait leur ami.

L'homme qui le tenait en joue était grand, dans un costard standard, un masque complexe cachant son visage. Ce dernier parla d'une voix forte, une voix rauque :

- Qu'attends-tu pour venir sauver ton ami Marcus, maudit _Immortel _!

oOoOoOo

Le vieux Marcus entrait dans une pièce vide lorsqu'une main se referma sur sa gorge, le plaquant contre le mur avec une force prodigieuse et une rapidité inouïe. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, mais il se reprit rapidement et ne fut pas étonné en voyant le visage de son assaillant. Avec un sourire narquois, il lâcha :

-Bonsoir Stefan.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda l'autre en fixant un regard mauvais sur lui.

-Un simple camarade de lycée... arg

Stefan resserra un peu plus son étreinte et répéta la question.

-Un simple être humain si c'est là ta question... enfin, pas tout à fait, admit le sosie qui commençait à manquer d'air. Mais cela ne signifie pas que la strangulation ne me fait pas mal…

Surpris de la réponse, le vampire relâcha quelque peu la pression. Il posa son regard droit dans celui de l'autre et questionna :

-Pas tout à fait ?! Alors dis-moi ce que tu es et ce que tu viens faire ici...

Avec un sourire moqueur, il répondit :

-L'hypnose ne marche pas sur les miens.

A ce moment, le double profita de la stupeur du Salvatore pour se libérer de son emprise et le plaquer à son tour en accéléré, pratiquant sur lui une solide clé de bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas Stefan Salvatore, toi et tes amis saurez bien assez tôt qui je suis et ce que je veux. Je te préviens tout de suite que je ne suis pas là pour être votre ennemi.

En disant cela, il relâcha sa prise et attendit que le vampire lui fasse face pour poursuivre.

-Les choses étant dites, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, j'ai un autre moi à protéger.

-Attends !

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix. Caroline venait d'entrer dans la pièce et les regardait alternativement. Elle semblait atterrée par ce qui venait de se produire avec Amy. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce, ferma la porte et appuya son dos contre.

-S'il te plait, dis-nous au moins ce que tu es.

Marcus la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il soupira longuement en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil tout proche.

-Je pensais attendre de vous voir tous en même temps, mais puisque vous insistez...

Il fit signe aux deux autre de s'assoir dans le canapé en face et attendit qu'il soit installé. Il y eut un court silence durant lequel le vieux Marcus sembla chercher ses mots. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

-Bon, que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Je te le redemande, commença Stefan, qui es-tu ?

-Marcus Ferguson, né à Mystic Falls de l'union de Clara et Jack Ferguson. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à Boston avec mes parents. A la mort de mon père il y a cinq ans, ma mère décida de revenir ici. Pourtant, elle m'a abandonné pour retourner dans le Massachusetts avec son nouvel amant. Je vivais depuis seul et recevait fréquemment de l'argent de sa part par courrier. J'étudiais l'histoire au lycée de la ville dans la classe du professeur Saltzman et je comptais partir étudier à l'université de Boston une fois mon diplôme en poche.

Il regarda d'un air satisfait les visages abrutis des deux autres. Le vampire demanda :

-Attends... tu prétends être Marcus... mais il se trouve en ce moment même avec ses amis près de l'étang... je les ai vus en partant...

-C'est aussi la personne que je viens de vous décrire.

-Comment ?!

Caroline, qui semblait réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure, balbutia :

-Tu as utilisé l'imparfait dans tes phrases...

Elle leva un regard effaré sur le sosie et lâcha à voix vive :

-Tu viens du futur !

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha :

-Enfin une personne qui réfléchit dans cette ville ! Merci Caroline !

-Du futur ?! s'exclama le cadet Salvatore, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Oui... enfin, j'ai passé plus de temps dans le passé, mais...

-Comment ça ? questionna la blonde.

-Dans un futur relativement proche, je serais amené à me retrouver projeté dans le passé...

-Impossible ! rétorqua Stefan en se levant.

-Et je suis quoi alors à ton avis mon grand ? le questionna ironiquement le sosie.

-Un double, comme Katherine et Elena...

-Ho, Katerina... vous l'avez eu ? demanda sarcastiquement l'autre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas encore morte.

Le court silence qui suivit en disait long. Sans prendre le temps de répondre, le vampire posa une autre question :

-Bon, admettons que je te croie… cela ne nous dit pas ce que tu veux, ni ce que tu peux…

-Je te l'ai dit déjà deux fois, il me semble : Tu auras toutes les réponses que tu veux, mais seulement en temps utile.

Stefan s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais Caroline le pris de cours :

-Quel âge ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je garde un peu de suspens pour quand toute la bande sera réunie, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil amusé pour la douce blonde.

-Et pourquoi tu t'amuse à venir ici sachant que ton "jeune" toi s'y trouve.

-Je suis là pour le protéger.

-Vraiment ? il leva un sourcil.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je pense que je vais vous laisser... je crains qu'il n'ait quelque soucis ce soir même.

En disant cela, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et demanda :

-Si vous voulez m'accompagner, libre à vous.

Et il quitta la pièce. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, puis prirent la direction du petit lac, lui emboitant le pas.

oOoOoOo

Marcus ne comprenait absolument plus rien à ce qui se passait. Il en train de surnager au milieu du lac des Lockwood, Natalia à ces côtés, et Erick se faisait menacer d'une lame sur la gorge par un homme masqué. Ce dernier en avait clairement après lui, ou plutôt après l'autre. Il l'avait clairement entendu l'appeler "immortel", donc il savait pour le sosie.

Erick se débattait comme un beau diable pour tenter de se dégager de son emprise, mais l'homme semblait fort et ne le lâchait pas malgré les coups de pieds que lui donnait le lycéen. Natalia se tourna rageusement vers son ami et le foudroya du regard.

-C'est qui ce taré, tu le connais ?

-Non ! Je l'ai jamais vu ! rétorqua le jeune homme, énervé autant qu'agacé par ce qui se passait.

-Viens chercher ton châtiment, l'Immortel !

-Pourquoi il t'appelle "l'Immortel" beuglait la jeune femme en se débattant pour rester à la surface.

-JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! s'énerva le jeune homme, terrifié par la situation.

En fait, il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle on l'appelait ainsi, mais il valait mieux ne pas en aviser ses amis, de toute manière, ils ne le croiraient probablement pas.

-Alors, tu viens où tu le laisses mourir ?!

Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas quoi. Dans une tentative désespérée, il lança sur un ton mal assuré :

-Relâchez le d'abord et je viendrais !

-Comme tu voudras !

L'homme masqué relâcha donc Erick et pendant une seconde, tous trois furent soulagés… grossière erreur. L'homme le poussa à genoux et déposa à nouveau la lame sur sa gorge. Dans un mouvement fluide, il fit glisser le poignard sous son cou, impriment une profonde coupure. Portant immédiatement ses mains à sa gorge meurtrie pour tenter de faire pression sur la blessure, le lycéen tomba à terre, du sang coulant de la blessure. Ses deux amis hurlèrent son nom.

-BATARD ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

-Dernier avertissement, viens maintenant ! ordonna une nouvelle fois l'homme au masque.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il lui fallait y aller. Avant qu'il n'ait esquissé le moindre mouvement, Natalia fonçait déjà à la nage vers l'assaillant. Elle parvint en quelque seconde au bout du quai et sauta littéralement sur le ponton, prête à démolir la tête à cet «enfoiré». Marcus nageait maintenant aussi pour aller lui apporter son soutien, arrivant rapidement à l'échelle. Il entendit alors une sorte de bruit de canette ouverte, un léger cri de son amie, puis le son d'un corps qui s'effondre.

Une fois monté sur le ponton, il découvrit l'origine de ce bruit et son cœur rata un battement. Natalia était allongée à terre, les mains plaquées sur son ventre, à l'emplacement du foie, un liquide rouge et brillant coulant d'entre ses doigts. Elle était prise d'une sorte de tremblement. Le regard du lycéen se porta sur l'assaillant et la terreur se saisit de lui. Il avait un pistolet à silencieux et le pointait sur lui.

-C'est finit, maudit Immortel !

-Je ne suis pas un Immortel, pleura à moitié le jeune homme, pris d'une crise de nerfs.

-A d'autre !

Le doigt de l'homme commençait à jouer avec la détente. Marcus ferma les yeux, terrifié par l'idée de mourir. Il rouvrit les yeux juste au moment ou la balle partait, c'était fini, il en était persuadé. Pourtant, il y eut un bruit étrange, le même que lorsque l'on fouette le vent avec un objet fin. En une fraction de seconde, quelque se dressa entre lui et la balle et la reçu à sa place en pleine épaule. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, il finit par comprendre lorsque sa propre voix s'éleva de la bouche du sauveur.

-Ça fait mal, connard !

-Deux Marcus ?! s'exclama l'homme masqué, visiblement surpris

-Non, celui après qui tu en as, ce doit être moi, répondit calmement le double.

Il porta sa main à son épaule en se tournant légèrement vers le lycéen pour lui demander avec un demi-sourire :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ou… ouai, mais mes amis !

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

En lançant un regard à ses deux compagnons à terre, le jeune Marcus croisa leurs regards interrogateurs. Comment allait-il leur expliquer ce qui venait de se produire ? Il verrait ça plus tard.

-Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda froidement le sosie à l'attention de l'assaillant.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de pointer de nouveau son arme sur lui et de tirer les cinq balles restantes dans la poitrine de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci s'effondra avec une sorte de grognement. Le lycéen tomba à genoux à côté de lui, hurlant.

-T'inquiète, grommela l'autre en se relevant péniblement, j'ai connu pire…

-Merde ! s'exclama l'homme masqué en balançant l'arme à feu dans l'étang, se saisissant à nouveau du poignard.

Le vieux Marcus pencha légèrement la tête de côté et attendit que la lame s'enfonce dans son omoplate gauche avec force, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement, mais il resta debout. Il lança d'une voix forte :

-Maintenant !

En une seconde, avec à nouveau se bruit de vent, un autre homme attrapait l'autre par les côtés de la tête et donna une violente rotation. Avec un craquement sinistre l'assaillant s'effondra, la nuque brisée. C'est à ce moment que Marcus reconnu le sauveur : Stefan Salvatore !

Seconde surprise, une troisième personne arriva à la même vitesse fulgurante, l'air affolée. Robe rouge, belle silhouette féminine, long cheveux blond : Caroline Forbes.

-A vous de jouer, leur lâcha ironiquement « l'Immortel ».

Echangeant un regard entendu, les deux nouveaux venus subirent une sorte de morphing facial qui troubla terriblement le jeun homme. Les veines entourant leurs yeux se mirent à ressortir en noir alors que leurs pupilles se dilataient et que leurs canines semblaient saillir quelque peu.

Le jeune Marcus les vit se mordre le poignet et se jeter chacun au côté d'un de ses deux camarades blessés. Ils portèrent leurs poignets à leur bouche, forçant les deux mourants à boire leur sang.

-C'est quoi ce délire ! s'exclama Marcus en voulant se jeter sur eux pour les arrêter.

Son double l'en empêcha en tendant un bras devant lui, ordonnant d'une voix calme.

-Attends et regarde bien !

Stefan et Caroline se relevèrent et c'est alors que ce produisit l'impensable. Sous les yeux ébahis du lycéen, les blessures des ses amis se refermèrent rapidement, sans laisser la moindre trace. Il ne savait plus ni quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Avec un ton des plus sarcastiques, le double lança à l'attention des deux vampires :

-Je vous laisse faire le nécessaire. Je me charge du corps et je vous rejoins chez Stefan.

-Bien, déclara le cadet Salvatore avec une sorte de mépris flagrant dans le ton.

-Marcus, tu vas avec eux, ordonna l'autre en arrachant le poignard avec un râle de douleur.

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas !

Le vieux Marcus se pencha et, attrapant le corps immobile du mort, le souleva dans ses bras avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le lycéen regarda alternativement Stefan et Caroline, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il les regarda se pencher à nouveau sur ses deux amis et leur parler en les regardants droits dans les yeux. Il écouta ce que l'ex d'Elena Gilber racontait à Natalia.

-Tu vas oublier tous les événements depuis l'arrivée de l'homme masqué. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et demain tu te rappelleras uniquement avoir passé une bonne soirée trop arrosée. Marcus vous a quitté en fin de soirée pour discuter avec Caroline.

La blonde racontait visiblement la même chose à Erick. Quand ils eurent finit, ils s'écartèrent. Les deux jeunes se relevèrent, le regard perdu dans le vague. Erick se rhabilla rapidement, et tous deux prirent le chemin de la sortie.

-Caroline, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda d'un air effaré Marcus.

Son amie se tourna vers lui avec un regard triste et lui tendit une main amicale, qu'il refusa de prendre. Cela sembla lui faire de la peine, mais elle comprenait en même temps la réaction du jeune homme. Stefan se tourna vers lui et parla calmement :

-On va tout t'expliquer, viens avec nous.

Il n'était pas franchement rassurer, l'image de leurs visages affreux flottant dans son esprit, mais il accepta de les suivre, gardant quelque pas de distance. De toute manière, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils parvenaient à aller, il ne pourrait pas tenter de les fuir, donc…

Rapidement, ils atteignirent la voiture de Stefan et celui-ci lança à Caroline en désignant sa voiture garée un peu plus loin :

-Raccompagne Matt chez lui, on t'attendra pour commencer.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Il ouvrit les portes et déclara :

-Monte, je t'en prie.

Avec appréhension, Marcus s'exécuta et s'installa à la place passager-avant. Le vampire démarra le moteur et ils partirent en direction de sa demeure. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui explique l'existence des vampires et pensa qu'il commençait à y avoir beaucoup de monde au courant à Mystic Falls.

Enfin bon, c'était comme ça.

oOoOoOo

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans la forêt, le vieux Marcus enterait le cadavre. Il venait de finir de creuser un trou relativement profond (en fait, il l'avait commencé "au cas où" quelques jours plus tôt), et remonta pour y balancer le corps. Il se pencha pour le faire basculer, se demandant encore qui pouvait bien être cet individu et ce qu'il voulait, lorsqu'il remarqua, à la lueur des phares de la voiture volée à Lucy, un tatouage sur l'épaule. Il le regarda plus attentivement, et son sang se glaça, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis bien des siècles. Un K majuscule stylisé. Chaque bar de la lettre était composée d'entrelacs celtiques assez complexe, de cinq couleurs différentes. Violet, vert, rouge.

Il connaissait ce symbole ! Il le connaissait même trop bien et le voir ici, sur cet homme, ne pouvait signifie qu'une seule chose. Une chose terrible qui compliquerait énormément la situation :

Ils étaient déjà là !

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ? Ca vous a plu ?_

_A très bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. Chapter 6 : Révélations part I

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir suivant l'heure XD ) !_

_Voici donc la suite après une petite disparition de quelques semaines, dû à un problème de réseau. _

_Désolé de l'attente, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations – Partie I**

Stefan gara la voiture devant l'entrée du manoir de sa famille. Marcus n'y était jamais venu, mais l'immensité que Caroline lui avait décrite n'était pas une simple exagération comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le vampire ouvrit la marche et invita le jeune homme à entrer.

-Vous ne fermez pas la porte à clé ? demanda-t-il.

-Jamais, pas besoin.

En même temps, ce disait Marcus, qui pouvait bien avoir envie de s'attaquer à d'étranges personnes capables de se déplacer super-rapidement, de guérir les gens en leur faisant boire leur sang et de briser une nuque comme si c'était du beurre ?

-Entre seulement, déclara Stefan en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Le jeune homme fut bluffé par l'impressionnant intérieur, la richesse de la décoration et la diversité des genres et des styles. On trouvait des meubles type renaissance, il y avait une armure médiévale dans le couloir et divers autres objets.

-C'est un musée ou une maison, demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique.

-Le propriétaire de la demeure en 1950 aimait énormément collectionner les objets de toutes les époques, expliqua le brun en guidant son invité jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Une fois de plus, le lycéen ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le petit salon de lecture. Son hôte le pria de s'assoir et lui proposa à boire. Avec une certaine hésitation, Marcus demanda un thé.

-Je vais te préparer ça, répondit Stefan en se dirigeant vers la porte. Attends-moi ici.

-Je vois mal où aller d'autre, répondit lacement le jeune homme assis sur le canapé.

Le voyant zyeuter les étagères couvertes de livres, le vampire l'invita à feuilleter autant qu'il lui plairait, puis quitta la pièce. Sans s'en faire prier deux fois, Marcus se leva et parcourut les ouvrages reliés du bout des doigts. Un frisson le parcourut. Avant de connaitre Natalia et Erick, une de ces passions était de trainer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque municipale pour lire des originaux. Il adorait les vieux livres, ils contenaient selon lui toutes les connaissances de l'humanité. Il prit un exemplaire d'un ancien traité de botanique et alla le poser sur un guéridon pour l'ouvrir. Les pages poussiéreuses avaient cette texture su particulière du papier vieillit du début de la fabrication industrielle. Il adorait ce contact rugueux, il trouvait cela chaleureux et rassurant.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Stefan, tu es là ?

Marcus leva la tête et eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre le nouveau venu. Damon Salvatore venait de s'immobiliser sur le palier de la pièce et, une seconde à peine plus tard, le plaquait contre la bibliothèque avec une force prodigieuse, lui enserrant la gorge d'une main, l'air furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!

Bien sûr, avec la gorge compressée, il était dur de répondre. Le jeune homme suffoquait, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. Heureusement, une fois de plus en un instant, Stefan était apparu avec ce bruit particulier d'air fendu et forçait son frère à lâcher prise en le tirant en arrière de toutes ses forces, les projetant ainsi tous deux sur le tapis persan. Puis ils furent debout dans un même mouvement alors que le lycéen tombait à genoux, une main sur la gorge toussotant, la glotte en feu.

-T'es complètement malade ! s'exclama le cadet des deux frères.

-Malade ? Avant d'accuser, explique-moi ce qu'il fait là ? rétorqua son ainé en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'autre.

-C'est le « vrai » Marcus, imbécile ! Lui est humain !

-Est qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ? Tu as un sixième sens maintenant ?

-Je le sais, parce que c'est son double qui m'a demandé de l'amener ici !

Damon tiqua, avait-il bien entendu ce que son frère venait de dire ? Avec toute la verve dont il était capable, il lui lança :

-Ho, parce que tu obéis aux ordres d'un sosie étrange dont on ne sait rien. Tu as raison, ça t'a toujours si bien réussi les doubles mystiques, railla Damon avec une mimique colérique.

Stefan aidait désormais Marcus à se relever et le faisait s'assoir sur le canapé, lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la marque de strangulation qui virait lentement au bleu.

Marcus hocha la tête, encore sous le choc, et prit une gorgée du liquide chaud. Sa gorge lui faisait super mal à présent, mais il préférait éviter de se plaindre. Il se demanda se qui lui avait pris d'accepter de venir ici. Il était enfermé seul dans une maison en dehors de la ville, entour par deux type louches aux capacités surdéveloppées. Mais dans quoi c'était-il encore embarqué ?!

-Figure-toi que l'autre va venir tout à l'heure et nous expliquer qui il est et ce qu'il veut !

-Ho, je vois ! Je croyais pourtant qu'on t'avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus !

-Confiance ?! Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas Damon.

L'éclat qui passa dans les yeux du vampire indiquait clairement ce qu'il éprouvait à la suite de cette remarque. Une sorte de mélange de haine et d'envie de meurtre. Ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre lorsque la voix du jeune homme s'éleva :

-Assez !

Les deux frères, stupéfaits, s'immobilisèrent en tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Marcus s'était levé d'un bond, les regardant tour à tour d'un regard noir.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous va enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse (à cause de l'étranglement), à bout de nerf.

-Mais c'est très simple à comprendre, commença Damon en le dévisageant.

-Se sont des vampires, lança une voix de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tous portèrent leur attention sur le nouveau venu. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait le deuxième Marcus, l'air sombre. Sans attendre l'invitation de quiconque, il s'avança dans la pièce et vint se placer derrière le canapé, posant les mains sur les épaules de son double. Le regard que Damon lui lança était clairement hostile, mais il s'en fichait éperdument, lui répondant par un sourire narquois. Le vampire lui lança en fronçant les sourcils :

-Alors, tu va nous expliquer de quoi il retourne ?

-Ne soit pas si pressé, dés que tout le monde sera là, tu auras ta réponse.

-Des vampires… répéta le jeune Marcus en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, l'air éperdu.

L'autre lui se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté, et lança un regard insolent au maître des lieux, avant de lui demander d'un ton moqueur :

-Il fait un peu soif ici, tu n'aurais pas la gentillesse de me servir un gin ?

-Tu peux crever, répliqua le noiraud.

-Damon, soupira son frère à côté de lui.

Ils se toisaient les uns les autres en silence, lorsque Bonnie débarquait dans le salon, Jérémy sur les talons.

-C'était quoi ce message zarbi ? demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce, s'arrêtant net en apercevant le vieux Marcus se lever pour la fixé avec un sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'enquit le jeune Gilber en se plaçant devant la sorcière.

-Je me posais la même question, lui lança Damon qui se versait un verre de cognac.

-Des vampires…

-Bien ! Il ne manque plus que Caroline et Alaric ! s'exclama joyeusement le double en tapant dans ses mains, l'air satisfait.

-Monsieur Saltzmann aussi, gémit le second en lançant un regard désespéré à son clone.

oOoOoOo

Peu après, les deux dernières personnes étant arrivées, les explications commencèrent. Ce fut Caroline qui fut chargée d'expliquer calmement la situation à son ami. Elle tâcha de ne rien oublier, parlant des frères Salvatore, de Katerina, de Bonnie sorcière, d'Alaric chasseur de vampires –sans parler de son ex-femme et mère d'Elena – et des bagues.

-…Et pour ma part, Damon m'avait fait boire de son sang après mon accident de voiture le soir de la fête des fondateurs pour me soigner, mais Katherine m'a tuée à l'hôpital. Pour le reste, tu sais déjà tout.

Marcus la fixait avec des yeux ronds, l'air ahuri. Il avait très bien compris tout ce que son amie venait de lui dire, mais c'était comme si son cerveau ne voulait rien savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lentement, il se tourna vers Bonnie et lui lança :

-Une sorcière, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et il se tourna vers son professeur d'histoire et chercha son soutien du regard.

Même vous… C'est incroyable.

Désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça, fit Saltzmann avec un maigre sourire.

Il reporta son attention sur son amie, encore choqué de ce qu'elle venait de lui révélé. Il ne savait pas encore très bien ce que tout cela allait impliquer, ce que ça allait changer à son existence. Sa meilleure amie était devenue une créature assoiffée de sang avec la capacité de sortir en plein jour, au même titre que les frères Salvatore, son prof d'histoire était un chasseur de vampires, Bonnie Bennet une sorcière, Jérémie et Alaric possédaient des bagues enchantées leur permettant de ressuscité en cas de mort non-naturelle, Elena Gilber était le double physique d'une vampire tueuse psychotique vieille de 500 ans (apparemment mise hors d'état de nuire le soir même au bal), et un deuxième _lui_ immortel avait débarqué en ville…

_What else_ ?

-Tu m'as fait boire de la veine de machin sans que je m'en rende compte ?! s'étonna-t-il

-Veine de Venus, corrigea Caroline male à l'aise, c'est de la verveine. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais de te protéger… de moi.

En disant cela, elle eut un air triste et avait baissé les yeux au sol.

-De toi-même ? Mais, tu viens de dire que tu arrivais à te contrôler.

-J'y arrive ! Seulement…

-Seulement la soif de sang est toujours présente, coupa Stefan, venant à l'aide de la blonde. On est capable de résister à notre instinct, mais c'est comme une sensation de faim. C'est naturellement encré en nous, et parvenir à ne pas y succomber, ça nécessite beaucoup de force et de courage.

-Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que Caroline est un exemple pour nous tous, renchérit Alaric. Réussir se travail sur elle-même aussi rapidement, c'est la preuve d'une grande force morale.

-J'ai eut un bon professeur, répondit humblement la jeune femme en lançant un regard empli de reconnaissance à Stefan, avant de reporter son attention sur Marcus et de poursuivre. « On se nourrit de pochettes de sang volées dans les hôpitaux, mais l'envie de la chasse reste toujours, enfouie au plus profond de nous.

-Je vois…

En fait, il ne voyait pas du tout, mais le problème n'était pas là. Alors qu'un silence oppressant commençait à s'installer, Damon lança un regard mauvais au deuxième Marcus qui feuilletait un vieux bouquin un peu plus loin.

-A ton tour, lui lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Claquant bruyamment la couverture de l'ouvrage, il le reposa sur l'étagère et s'avança lentement dans le cercle que formait le petit groupe, un verre de scotch à la main.

-Bien, par quoi commencer ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Déjà par vous présenté, proposa Alaric.

Avec une moue absurde, le sosie se tourna vers le professeur d'histoire et lui lança :

-Allons, vous ne me vousoyez pas au lycée (en disant cela, il désigna avec le verre le jeune Marcus), alors ne vous donnez pas cette peine ici…

-Je ne comprends pas bien, répondit l'enseignant.

- Les deux ne sont qu'une seule est même personne, lui lança Stefan.

-Pardon ! fit Ric d'un air profondément largué.

-Un point pour le vampire, lança le vieux Marcus dans le but évident d'énerver le cadet Salvatore.

-Attends, coupa Jérémie, tu vous dire que vous êtes tous les deux la même personne ?

-Un partout !

-C'est fini !? lança froidement Damon, qui avait tout sauf envie de rire.

-Comment ça ce fait ? demanda Bonnie avec de grands yeux.

-Et c'es tune sorcière qui me pose la question, s'amusa-t-il en la dévisageant d'un sourire railleur. Disons que, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, j'ai été amené à faire un choix… un choix qu'_il_ (il désigna son double) sera également amener à prendre.

-Un choix, quel genre de choix ? questionna Damon qui ne quittait pas son « invité » du regard.

-Vous les vampires, vous êtes trop pressé, lui lança l'orateur. Je ne peux évidemment pas tout vous révélé sur ce qui se passera…

-Pourquoi pas ? le coupa à son tour Alaric, concentré.

Le vieux Marcus soupira profondément. Qu'ils pouvaient être lent à la détente, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner. Enfin, peut être que le fait d'avoir vécu autant que lui le rendait moins patients. Evidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils ne savaient pas tous ce que lui savait, ce qu'il avait dû apprendre pour survivre

-Si je vous révèle se que l'avenir vous réserve, alors la trame du temps en sera altérée. Un nouvel avenir se mettra en place, et si l'avenir et modifié, les éléments du passé rattachés à moi en seront également affectés, ce qui réécrira le présent, modifiant à nouveau l'avenir, et ainsi de suite...

-Mais, le coupa l'historien. en suivant ce principe, rien que le fait que nous sachions que vous connaissez l'avenir le modifie, non ?

-Non, car je répète le schéma.

-Comment ça ? interrogea à nouveau Alaric, l'air septique.

-De mon temps, le vieux moi de « mon présent » nous avait déjà révéler qu'il connaissait l'avenir. Il nous l'avait révéler car lui-même l'avant entendu dire par « son lui du future ». Ce serait plutôt le fait de ne pas vous le révéler qui altererait la trame.

-Donc, fit Jérémy, si l'on veux se représenter le temps, c'est une boucle sans fin…

-En quelque sorte, à la différence près que cette boucle et perforée d'une infinité de trous, comme autant d'autres réalités possibles.

-J'ai mal à la tête, chuchota Bonnie en se penchant vers Jérémy.

-C'est compréhensible, répondit le double en se tournant vers elle avec un léger sourire.

-Bon ok ! le coupa Damon en attirant l'attention sur lui. T'es un voyageur du temps, super ! Et après, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? C'est pas un peu risqué d'avoir deux Marcus en ville ?

-Autant que d'avoir deux double Petrova, répondit sarcastiquement l'autre. Quant à la raison de ma venue, je pensais que c'était clair.

-Pas assez, visiblement !

-Je suis là pour veiller à ce que rien n'arrive à ce petit.

En disant cela, il était venu une nouvelle fois ce placer derrière son sosie pour lui poser les mains sur les épaules. Ce dernier semblait à moitié mort, les yeux dans le vague, tâchant d'assimiler les révélations de Caroline.

-Et pour Katherine ? demanda l''ainé Salvatore, énervé d'aborder le sujet. Tu la connais d'où ?

-Pour dire vrai, la première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'était maintenant, lorsque j'étais à la place de mon jeune-moi. Puis je l'ai rencontrée aux alentours de 1850, puis encore une fois dans les années quatre-vingt-dix.

-Et ce soir, je t'ai vu danser avec elle, lança froidement Damon. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

-Rien de bien particulier.

-C'est-à-dire, demanda Stefan.

-Je voulais simplement récupérer une chose qui m'appartient de droit et que je lui avais confié en 1850.

-Quel genre d'objet, demanda Caroline, intriguée.

-Une bague. Un anneau ensorcelé qui offre une protection totale à son porteur.

Alaric et Jérémy échangèrent un regard peu discret à l'évocation de l'objet. Avec hésitation, ce dernier demanda :

-Une bague, de ce genre là ?

Il désigna l'objet à son doigt.

-En quelque sorte…

-Mais encore, intervint Damon, le pressant dans ses explications qu'il commençait à trouver trop longues.

-En fait, je savais que vos chevalières existaient, car je vous avais vu les porter dans le présent, mais j'ignorais complètement qu'elle était des « _Replica_ ».

Des quoi ? interrogea Alaric, vivement surpris.

Voyant que Bonnie avait tiqué et lever le nez, le sosie lui proposa d'expliquer la chose avec un léger sourire satisfait.

-Un _Replica _est une forme de magie visant à se servir du pouvoir contenu dans un objet, afin d'en copier les propriétés et d'ainsi en créer une réplique, expliqua la sorcière.

-Bref, l'ancêtre de Bonnie a utilisé mon anneau pour créer ceux-ci, résuma le double.

-Et du coup, vous avez pu le récupérer ? demanda Jeremy, visiblement inquiet.

-Hélas, fit le vieux Marcus d0un air théâtral, le moyen le plus simple pour créer un _Replica_ est de se servir de tout, ou partie, de l'objet initial. Et d'après les dire de Katerina, Amilly n'a pas hésiter à refondre mon « précieux » (il imita Golume du « Seigneur des Anneaux ») pour fabriquer ces deux là…

-Ho… et, vous comptez les récupérer du coup ? demanda Alaric en passant instinctivement la main gauche dans sa poche afin de cacher la chevalière.

Avec un sourire tout enfantin, le vieux Marcus répondit en se tournant vers lui.

-Non. Maintenant qu'elle est divisée, elle ne me servira plus à rien…

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Stefan, suspicieux.

-Parce qu'ils en auront plus besoins que moi à l'avenir.

-Comment ça ?! S'exclama Jérémie.

-Tu verras ! répondit l'autre qui en avait marre de se répéter.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant quoi ? questionna le sosie en se tournant vers Caroline

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Et bien, très simple, je vais rester dans les parages et veiller sur moi-même…

Lentement, Damon se saisit d'un ouvre-lettres sur le guéridon tout proche, posa son verre et, profitant que l'autre lui tournait le dos, lui fonça dessus pour le lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Avec un crie de douleur, il s'effondra à terre, le sang jaillissant de la plais. Tout le monde restait paralysé de stupeur, principalement Marcus. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se voyait mourir soit même. Le sosie restait parfaitement immobile, allongé par terre sur le tapis qui s'imbibait de sang.

-Bon, visiblement, t'était mortel ! Etrange que personne n'y ait pensé plus tôt, lâcha le vampire en enjambant le corps pour se diriger vers la porte sous les regards encore médusés des autres. Stefan, je te laisse la suite hein, surtout ne me remercier pas.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la victime, satisfait de lui-même. Il venait de se débarrasser d'un sacré problème et s'en sentait soulager, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à gérer un tel cas en plus de tout le reste. Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus de corps. Le bruit de vent qui parvint à ses oreilles lui fit comprendre ce qui allait suivre, mais il se retourna quand même. La vive douleur qui lui traversa la poitrine le fit tomber à genoux, devant le vieux Marcus qui le regardait de haut, l'air furieux.

-Tu es un imbécile, Damon…

* * *

_Voilà, alors, votre avis ?_

_A partir de ce chapitre, les personnages d'origine de la série reviennent sur le devant de la scène, au cœur de l'histoire (en même temps, cette fic est quant même basée sur eux _^_^_ )_

_La suite des révélations dans le prochain chapitre._

_A bientôt,_

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
